


Smile for the Birdie

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humour, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Susannah Shepherd</p><p>Vila suspects that Dayna and Soolin are sleeping together, so he installs a camera in their room. He finds himself getting more than he bargained for, and he's not the only one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
> Previously published in the 'Freedom City' mailing list.

Vila lounged on his bed, fiddling with a new lock-picking device he'd been working on. Dorian had certainly accumulated some interesting stuff in his time at Xenon, including a number of specialised security devices which had kept Vila amused for weeks.

A quiet but insistent bleep from the corner of the room had him sitting up in a flash. _Oh, yes_ , he thought, _please. Please let it be this time._

'Viewscreen, feed two,' he ordered, and as the picture flashed up, he gave a silent prayer of thanks to whichever deity it was who had intervened this time. Soolin and Dayna were clearly recognisable on the screen.

It hadn't escaped Vila's attention that the two women had been spending more and more time together, much of it behind closed doors in Soolin's room. She'd kept the main large bedroom, while the rest of them had these much more functional cabins. Not even Avon had been brazen enough to take over Dorian's still-warm bed in the couple of days Soolin had been missing.

He'd spent a lot of time thinking about what the two of them were doing, shut away together in that sumptuous room with the giant bed. Vila prided himself on his imagination, and some of his fantasies had been deeply satisfying indeed. But curiosity soon got the better of imagination...

It had been easy enough to break in, while Soolin was away on a mission on _Scorpio_ with Tarrant and Avon. Positioning and hiding the camera had been a little harder, but he managed it to his satisfaction. Installing the microphone and fitting a sound-activated switch had been a stroke of genius, even if he did say so himself. He'd gone off to his cabin when Soolin and the others got back, and had whooped with delight when the buzzer sounded softly to show that the system worked.

And now the system had alerted him to what he wanted to see, Soolin and Dayna together. He had left the sound turned right down--he wasn't a complete voyeur, after all--so he could see them talking but not hear the words. They were only talking too, damn it. But wait, Soolin had sat down on the bed, and patted the mattress next to her. Dayna sat down, close, and smiled. Vila smiled too, turned up the volume, and hit record.

'I missed you so much while you were away,' Dayna said, her voice uncharacteristically soft and pleading. She reached out and covered Soolin's hand with her own. Vila's smile widened.

'I know,' Soolin purred, `I missed you too.' She turned slightly and ran her other hand lightly down the other woman's dark cheek. Dayna responded to Soolin's gentle touch, turning to look more directly at her. The two smiled at each other for a moment before Soolin leaned in to kiss Dayna gently on the lips.

'Yeehah!' Vila yelled in delight, and bounced on the bed. He'd been right. He'd been right! The girls were at it, and now he was going to get to watch. They were kissing more deeply now, embracing each other, and his shouts turned to a softer moan. Other parts began to harden.

His rapt attention was broken by a knock at the door, and Tarrant's voice. 'Vila? What's going on in there?' Before Vila could order the door to lock, it opened and Tarrant stepped in. 'I heard you shouting...' His voice trailed off as he caught sight of the viewscreen.

'Bloody hell.' Tarrant collapsed into a convenient chair, riveted by the sight of the two women, now rolling together on the huge bed in a passionate embrace, still locked in a deep kiss. 'That's really them? You haven't been modifying porn vids?'

'Live feed,' Vila confirmed. `They're at it this very minute.'

Both men gave an involuntary groan as Soolin sat up, straddling Dayna, while Dayna started to unfasten Soolin's jumpsuit. As Dayna swept it open and off her shoulders, they saw the black lacy underwear in vivid contrast against Soolin's milky pale skin.

Vila's hand crept to his groin as Dayna reached up and began to tease Soolin's nipples through the thin cups of her bra, while Soolin threw back her head and gasped. Her long blonde hair had come free and tumbled loose around her shoulders.

Soolin reached in front of her and unfastened Dayna's top, exposing a similar contrast of cream silk against chocolatey skin. She bent forward and buried her face in Dayna's cleavage, while Dayna reached around her back to unfasten her bra. When Soolin sat up again her naked breasts stood proud and firm, and Dayna cradled them in her hands with a soft moan.

There was a quiet unfastening sound in Vila's room, and Tarrant reddened slightly as Vila looked across at him for a moment. He shifted in his chair so that Vila couldn't see his hand plunged into his trousers, gently rubbing at the erection which strained to break free. He'd much rather be watching this alone, but he could hardly kick Vila out of his own room, tempting though it was.

Vila's attention was quickly drawn back to the viewscreen as the two women shifted so that they could take of the rest of their outer clothes. He whimpered as he saw them kneeling to face each other on the bed, both clad in similar loose French-style knickers in soft silk and delicate lace. Tarrant made a strange choking sound in the back of his throat as Soolin reached out to free Dayna's breasts from their fragile coverings, then leaned forward to suck and lick at each nipple in turn.

When Dayna's hand slipped between Soolin's thighs and inside the lace panties, and Soolin jumped, Vila's slow groping of his stiff dick began to take on a much more purposeful air. He unfastened his own trousers for better access, not caring what Tarrant saw or thought. A man might get an opportunity like this only once in a lifetime.

Soolin was kneeling splay-legged now, head thrown back in pure pleasure, while Dayna's hand moved fast between her legs. Her other hand slipped down, under the waistband of her own panties, and began to move at a similar pace.

'Take 'em off!' Tarrant growled, but Soolin reached out to slide her hand into Dayna's knickers from below. The young woman cried out in delight and began to bounce up and down energetically on her friend's hand, panting and howling as Soolin's finger slid deep inside her while she rubbed herself frenetically. In no time at all Dayna cried out, over and over again, and the men could see her hand moving like lightning under the thin silk fabric. She gave one last sharp cry and pitched forward, tumbling Soolin to the bed under her.

Tarrant got his wish at that point, as both women stripped themselves naked then lay back on the bed, fondling each other slowly. Dayna's hand crept back between the blonde's legs, making her gasp and smile. She parted her legs to allow Dayna better access, and Vila groaned aloud as his prick jerked in his hand at the sight of those ebony fingers sliding into Soolin's soft pink depths.

'I am _disgusted_ ,' said a familiar baritone voice from the door. Both men jumped and tried to stuff their cocks back inside their trousers, without much success. Vila wondered just how long he had been standing there. He was very good at sneaking up.

'For a start, that picture quality is appalling.' Avon walked across the cabin to the viewscreen and fiddled with a few controls normally hidden behind a panel. Suddenly the image on the screen was brighter and sharper. All three of them now had a much better view of Dayna's lips working their way down Soolin's body, nibbling at breasts and kissing the flat stomach before her head came to rest between Soolin's legs.

There was a collective sigh from all three men, and Avon stepped back to the only other chair in the room. 'I'm also put out that I wasn't invited.'

'Neither was Tarrant. He's only here 'cos he barged in,' Vila protested. 'It wasn't supposed to be a public screening.' He looked across at Avon, leaning forward in the chair and watching the women with a lecherous smirk.

 _Oh well_ , Vila thought. It would have been selfish to keep this all to himself. Times had been tough of late, with the _Liberator_ gone, and they deserved a bit of relief, all of them. The girls were getting some, obviously. Why shouldn't the lads get some too?

Soolin's face was a picture of bliss as she buried her fingers in Dayna's short hair and stretched on the bed.

'Yes!' Avon whispered as Dayna nuzzled deeper into Soolin's aroused flesh, and Soolin arched beneath her with a soft cry. The men couldn't see quite what Dayna's mouth was doing, but it was pretty clear from Soolin's reaction that her clitoris was getting a solid workout from Dayna's wet pink tongue.

'Wait!' Soolin called out, and pushed Dayna's head away from her with a supreme effort of will. 'I want to try something.' She rolled over and reached down under the bed, and came back up holding a latex dildo in a rather unnatural shade of flesh pink. Dayna laughed.

'Dorian gave it to me,' Soolin explained. 'He had a thing for sex toys. He liked to watch me use it.' She handed it to Dayna, almost shyly. 'Would you use it on me?'

'Why not?' Dayna wrapped her hand around the base and giggled again. Soolin lay back and drew her legs up, then Dayna eased the dildo gently and experimentally inside her. It slid easily into Soolin's slick flesh.

'That's it,' Soolin crooned, 'faster. Faster!'

Dayna complied, and Vila gave another whimper. He'd progressed beyond surreptitious groping to straight-out jerking off now, albeit with the intention of making it last, and Tarrant seemed to be doing much the same. Avon was still only watching with that cold smile of his, although he did seem to be squirming a little in his seat.

'Stop, Dayna, stop,' Soolin sighed, and as Dayna pulled the dildo from her, she sat upright. 'It's no good,' she sighed, 'it's just not the same. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss Dorian. I want a _real_ man inside me. A big, hard, hot man's dick.'

That statement earned another three moans, and Avon's hand finally moved to grope at his crotch.

'Well, we've got a few men of our own,' Dayna said. 'I'm sure at least one of them would be happy to oblige.'

Vila had to restrain himself from calling out, 'Me! Me! Pick me!'

'I suppose,' Soolin sighed. 'But it's a bit complicated, isn't it? I don't really want any sort of relationship with any of them, too messy. I just want the sex.'

Three male hands started to slow a little. None of them wanted to be too quick off the mark, not with that sort of prospect hanging in the air.

'Sounds good to me,' Dayna said with a broad smile. 'Which one would you pick?'

'Ooh,' Soolin pondered, looking thoughtful. 'Tarrant's very cute, and I'll bet he's energetic, but he's not really my type. I prefer them a bit older. Avon... well, he's sexy as hell, but he's too--what would you call it?-- _intense_. I think I'd choose Vila.'

'Me too!' Dayna enthused. 'He's such a sweetie at times. I bet he'd go out of his way to make a good impression.' She giggled. 'Do you think he could keep up with both of us?'

'Oh, yeah!' Back in his cabin, Vila roared out. 'Or die trying!' He leapt to his feet with excitement.

'Oh, I wish he'd try,' said Soolin's image on the viewscreen. 'I really need it, you know?'

'Right, lads, that's my cue,' Vila said. `I'm off. The girls obviously know a quality act when they see one. Now why don't you two toddle off like good chaps and let me get down to business.'

'Come on, Vila,' Tarrant protested, 'you can't kick us out, not _now_.'

'I can and I am. I'm not having you two watching, you'll put me off my stride!' He marched across the room with uncharacteristic purpose and hauled both Tarrant and Avon to their feet by their collars. 'Out!'

Avon stiffened at Vila's presumptive handling, but gave him an evil smile as he was being pushed towards the door. 'Of course, Vila, you _have_ considered how you are going to get into that room without giving yourself away, haven't you? You don't think that two intelligent women might be just a little suspicious if you turn up on cue like that?'

Vila's face fell, and he let go of both collars. 'Oh, hell,' he said, 'I hadn't thought of that.' He brightened again after a second, and picked up the tool he'd been working on. 'I know! I'll just go along to Soolin's room and ask if she knows where there might be some testing apparatus for this.'

'It'll be where the testing apparatus is normally kept, I imagine,' Avon said snidely.

'Yeah, well, sometimes there's advantages to people thinking you're stupid,' Vila said cheerfully. 'She mightn't believe that line from you, but she will from me.' He pulled himself up to his full height and straightened his tunic. 'Now, out!'

Tarrant and Avon found themselves standing forlornly in the corridor as Vila locked the door behind him and hastened off to Soolin's room as fast as his aroused state would allow, his tool dangling in one hand.

'Oh, God,' Tarrant groaned, shifting awkwardly, 'I can't stay like this.' He went to move back to his own room and some privacy, but Avon stopped him with a hand on his chest and another wicked grin. He balanced his weight on his outstretched hand, taking a handful of Tarrant's tunic as he lifted one foot and pulled a slim probe from the chunky heel of his boot. Tarrant wondered whether it was really necessary for Avon to grip his nipple quite so tightly, but given the state he was in, he wasn't complaining at the extra stimulation.

Avon let go of Tarrant and opened Vila's cabin door with a flourish in just a few seconds, then stalked back inside, where the viewscreen still glowed in the corner. They were just in time to see the two women turn around at the sound of a knock at the door.

'Who is it?' Soolin called out in a sweet voice, and as they heard Vila's stammered reply, the two women smiled at each other. Dayna wrapped herself in the bed-sheets while Soolin stood up and put on a sheer robe. She went to the door and opened it, and Vila stepped in.

'Soolin, I was looking for...' His voice trailed off as he looked Soolin over, and explored every single clinging inch of the fabric with his eyes. 'Blimey!'

'He's a good actor, you have to admit,' Tarrant remarked. 'At least now he can explain the bloody great hard-on sticking out the front of his trousers.'

Vila turned to look at the bed, where Dayna lay demurely under a satin sheet pulled tight enough to show off every curve of her body.

'You...' Vila stuttered convincingly, 'you two...?'

'Yes, Vila.' Soolin rested a hand on his shoulder and purred his name into his ear. 'Us two. But we've been getting a little... _bored_.'

'Can't have that,' Vila said, a broad grin spreading across his face. 'Hey, maybe I could think of something to liven things up a bit!'

'Would you?' Dayna asked softly, slipping from between the sheets and walking over to them. Vila let out a contented sigh as she put a hand on his other shoulder. Soolin slipped out of her robe, and an unbelieving Vila slid an arm around each naked woman.

'Oh, yes,' he said, his voice dropping half an octave as Soolin's hand spread down his chest and started to unzip his tunic. 'Oh, yes, I think I can show you something interesting.'

Soolin slipped his tunic from his shoulders and lifted off his shirt, while Dayna worked on his shoes and trousers. For a moment, Tarrant and Avon could see nothing but the two women swarming over Vila, removing things item by item. It wasn't long before they got a view of his naked arse, flanked by two more rounded and prettier ones.

Soolin looked behind Dayna's back and gave a brief nod, then both women moved together in a smooth pattern. Dayna slipped out of Vila's reach for a moment then launched herself bodily at the man, carrying him over on to the bed. She landed on top of him and pinned down both arms.

Vila gave a delighted if somewhat breathless laugh as Dayna wrestled him down, and Tarrant groaned audibly at the sight. 'Oh... my... _God_...' the pilot breathed, unable to believe his eyes as Dayna squirmed and fought to pin down the larger man.

Avon chuckled at Tarrant's reaction, then laughed even louder as he saw Soolin move to the foot of the bed and surreptitiously tie one of Vila's ankles to a bedpost with a long strap. Vila noticed what was going on as she moved to pull his legs apart and tie the second foot, and tried to twist free, but she was too fast and strong for him.

'Ooh, like a bit of the kinky stuff, do you, girls?' Vila said chirpily. 'All you had to do was ask.' He wriggled under Dayna, but she laughed at him and kept him pinned down with her weight as Soolin took each arm in turn and strapped Vila's wrists to the bed frame, at right angles to his body.

'Good God,' Tarrant exclaimed as the women pulled back and he got his first good look at the naked Vila, tied to the bed and unencumbered by clothing or women. 'No wonder Kerril wanted him to stay.'

Both Soolin and Dayna rocked back and looked at Vila's erection, and Tarrant could see that they both agreed with his assessment. Dayna gave a slightly nervous laugh and reached out to take the dildo from Soolin. She held it next to Vila's cock in comparison.

'Vila, you should have told us!' Soolin scolded as she ran her hand along the dildo.

'I tried to drop hints,' Vila protested. He cried out as Soolin grasped his cock to check that it really was thicker and longer and harder than the substitute. 'But I'm not just a sex toy, you know,' he managed to gasp.

Soolin let him drop, and Dayna took her turn to run her hand slowly and speculatively along Vila's prize specimen.

'Oooo,' Vila moaned again, and pushed his hips upwards so that he thrust into Dayna's curled hand.

'Not yet,' she scolded. 'We don't want to waste it, do we?'

'I think I've got something you might be interested in, Vila,' Soolin said, then turned away and bent over the side of the bed.

Avon stifled a groan at the sight of Soolin's rounded bottom, thrust up into the air and wiggling while she ferreted around in the bedside cupboard. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to spread out more comfortably on Vila's bed. He unfastened the fly of his trousers and grasped at his erection, completely ignoring an embarrassed Tarrant.

Soolin's head appeared again, and she raised her hand with a flourish. She was waving a much bigger oversized dildo, in fluorescent purple, with a wicked grin on her face.

'So what do you think? If I can manage this, I'm sure I can manage you.' Soolin shifted so that she knelt on the bed, straddling one of Vila's outstretched arms. She rubbed the tip of the dildo up and down between her legs, and watched as Vila's eyes grew wide enough to show a circle of white around his irises.

'That thing's got to be a foot long!' Tarrant breathed. 'And thick with it!' Avon didn't say anything, but he was stroking himself slowly in time with Soolin's teasing explorations. Tarrant found himself doing the same.

The blonde woman threw back her head and cried out with pleasure as she pushed the swollen head of the moulded cock inside her body. Vila started to make a soft keening noise at the back of his throat as Soolin's hand thrust almost in his face, giving him a close-up view of the giant dildo stretching her entrance wide as it slid in and out. Soolin became more and more excited as she bounced up and down, taking in as much as her body would hold.

'Oh, God, yes!' she called, her voice high-pitched and wavering. Dayna was kneeling at the other side of Vila's chest, equally transfixed by the sight. Her fingers rubbed at her clitoris with short, hard strokes, and she reached out her other hand to Soolin. Soolin gave a short squeal as Dayna's fingers pushed between her swollen folds and found their mark.

Dayna began to thrum Soolin hard as she took herself ever faster and faster with the surrogate cock. Soolin arched her back and screamed as she came, and Dayna joined her in orgasm a moment later.

'Girls,' Vila pleaded, his eyes flicking from one aroused pussy to the other, 'please! Untie me! Or fuck me! I'm in agony here!'

Both women ignored him as they came down from their ecstasy, and leaned across his body for a slow, languid kiss. The sight of two pairs of beautiful breasts pressed together just out of reach brought tears of frustration to Vila's eyes.

'Can I have a go?' Dayna asked Soolin, who handed the slick dildo over with a smile. Soolin reached out a hand to play casually with one of Vila's nipples, which made him squirm and writhe uselessly once again.

'Here, Dayna, that's quite nice,' Vila panted as she stimulated him, 'but be a good girl and don't do it too hard, will you?'

'What's the matter, Vila?' Soolin purred as she lay next to him, teasing at one nipple with her fingertips. 'Don't you want a good fucking?'

'Oh, yes, I do, I do! It's just that I'd rather hand one out than take it, if you see what I mean. And you two might be able to accommodate that thing, but I'm far from sure that I can.'

Soolin rolled over and rummaged in the bedside drawer once again, coming back up with a small tub. 'Would this help?' She tossed it down to Dayna, who smeared some slippery gel over the head of the dildo.

'No, that's not quite what I meant...' Vila stuttered out in a squeaky voice, then gasped as Dayna rubbed a generous quantity of lubricant around and just into his anus. 'Oooo...'

'Ready, Vila?' Dayna asked as she positioned the purple monstrosity up against the entrance to his body, applying just a little gentle pressure. Avon and Tarrant could see the wicked, teasing look on her face, but Vila couldn't.

'NOOOOOOOO!' he bellowed, trying to wiggle away from her. 'Avon! Tarrant! HELLLLP!!'

'He does sound quite distressed, doesn't he?' Tarrant remarked to Avon, a grin spreading across his face as he realised what was going on.

Avon returned the grin. 'Yes, he does.'

`I suppose we really ought to go and rescue him, before he has a heart attack.'

'We could just leave him there to teach him a lesson.'

'The girls can get pretty vicious when they're crossed, Avon. I think we should go.' Tarrant's grin broadened into a beaming, white-toothed smile. 'Besides, they might have been telling the truth when they said they wanted just the sex.'

Avon's eyes went distant for a moment, as he contemplated Tarrant's words. 'You may be right. And those ballast tanks need cleaning again. We don't want Vila too traumatised to work.'

Both men stood up, refastened their trousers, and headed down the hallway.

Even through his shouting, Vila heard the sound of Soolin's bedroom door swishing open and of two pairs of feet entering the room.

'Avon? Thank God! I've been set up!'

'You found the camera, then, Soolin?' Avon asked.

'Yes, I did,' she said, slipping away from the bed and walking towards the two men, completely unselfconscious of her nakedness. 'But how did _you_ find out about it?'

'Vila was a little careless when you and Dayna started your... _charade_. He attracted our attention.'

Soolin's mouth quirked up at the corner. 'So we've had a bigger audience than we intended?'

Avon smiled back. 'Yes.' He stepped in quickly and crushed Soolin to his body with one arm, tangled his other hand in her hair, and plunged his mouth to hers for a hard, insistent kiss. After a few seconds, he broke off the kiss as quickly as he had started it.

'Too intense?' he asked in a low, deep voice, not letting her out of his arms.

Soolin's eyes were wide and startled, but she otherwise kept her composure. 'I'm not sure,' she said in a slow, considering tone. 'Try it again, and I'll tell you.'

Avon chuckled, showing a flash of white teeth, and bent his mouth to meet hers again. This time Soolin responded with an equal passion and they stayed locked together for much longer, devouring each other with lips and roving hands.

When they were forced to break apart to breathe, Avon asked his question again, in a considerably less steady voice.

'No,' Soolin answered, her own voice rather shaky, 'intense, but not _too_ intense.' She started to strip him slowly, as she'd stripped Vila. 'Why don't you let me judge the rest of your repertoire?'

'Avon? Avon!' Vila howled from the bed, where he thrashed helplessly within the tight confines of his bonds. 'Avon, you bastard, you were supposed to come here to get me out of this!' Vila finally remembered that Avon hadn't come alone, and he turned his head to look for the pilot. 'Tarrant? Come on, Tarrant, a joke's a joke.'

The reason for Tarrant's silence became quickly apparent to Vila, as he saw the tall young man bending to kiss Dayna. Her arms snaked around his neck, and they rapidly became as tightly entwined as Avon and Soolin.

'Oh, come _on_ , fellers!' Vila cried out again. 'This isn't on!' Both men ignored him, preferring to rove their hands over warm, naked female flesh while soft female hands disentangled them from their clothes.

'Ohhhhhhhh!!' Vila whined out his frustration, and threw his head back on to the pillow. He felt like his groin was about to explode. Surely those two must know what sort of agony he was in? Bastards.

He took in a deep breath, held it for a minute, then let out a deep sigh. Beggars couldn't be choosers, he thought. If this was how things had worked out, then he'd just have to damned well enjoy the floor show.

Soolin had Avon completely naked now, he saw, and the pair of them were all over each other like they had an extra set of arms each, although they were still welded together at the mouth. He could just about see the tongues duelling from where he was. Soolin might have called Avon intense, but she was giving him a run for his money at the moment.

Tarrant and Dayna weren't going at it quite so hammer-and-tongs, Vila noted as he craned his head around to look at them. In fact, the two curly-headed young things looked quite sweet, sharing soft, gentle kisses and delicate caresses. Funny, he hadn't expected Dayna to have that soft side, not given the way she'd tossed him to the bed and... _No, Vila, no_ , he told himself. _Not a good train of thought right at the moment_.

At that moment, Dayna pulled away from Tarrant a little, put a hand on each hip, and swung around and pushed him so that he landed sitting on the edge of the bed, just missing Vila's outstretched arm.

'Oi!' Vila complained, 'if I have to have one of you sitting on me, can it be one of the girls, please?'

'Shut up, Vila,' Dayna said as she strutted across to Tarrant and straddled his lap, bending her head down for a much less sweet and innocent kiss.

Vila couldn't see much apart from Tarrant's back and Dayna's knees, so he turned back to watch Soolin and Avon again. They'd separated a little so that they could grope the bits formerly pressed together between their bodies, and Vila felt his cock twitch as he watched Avon roll one of Soolin's nipples hard between his blunt fingers.

Soolin gasped and threw back her head, and one hand flew to Avon's chest. Slowly, deliberately, she moved to hold his gaze, then raked her nails down his skin, leaving red trails visible even beneath the light covering of chest hair.

Avon's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't pull away. 'Oh, it's good...' he crooned, and leant in to tweak at Soolin's other nipple. She gasped again, and pulled Avon into a closer embrace. As her nails traced the same jagged path down his back, he cried out again, in a curious mixture of pain and pleasure. 'Oh, it hurts, Soolin.'

'Do you like it when it hurts, Avon?' she asked him in a sultry voice.

Avon had his head bent into the crook of Soolin's neck, and Vila couldn't hear his whispered reply, but Soolin cradled him for a moment in her arms, playing her nails more softly across his back. Then she turned him and pushed him firmly on to the bed, so that he lay sprawled next to Vila, his head pillowed on the splayed arm.

 _It's a good thing this bed's ridiculously wide_ , Vila thought, _or I'd be squashed under both their arses by now. What a thought_.

Tarrant had ended up perched right on the edge of the bed, and Vila could see the muscles straining in his back as he held on to Dayna tightly enough to stop her losing her precarious balance and slipping to the floor. Eventually, her knee did slip from the edge of the bed and she tumbled off his lap, earning a strangled squawk from Tarrant as she snagged something sensitive on the way down.

Dayna bounced back to her feet cheerfully, and soothed Tarrant's injury with a well-placed kiss. Tarrant gave a broad grin as she scrambled up on to the bed and knelt facing Vila, who had turned back with a faint air of disbelief to watch Soolin handing out her sharp caresses to a now quiescent Avon.

Just as Dayna reached out to touch the bound man, Tarrant knelt behind her and snaked his arm around to grab her by the waist. He pulled her tight to him then tugged her down so that her delicious bottom perched on his hard cock as he sat back on his heels. She gave a small shriek and made a very unconvincing effort to wriggle away, but Tarrant just tightened his grip.

'Do you remember, Dayna,' Tarrant growled, 'that you promised me a fucking back on Ultraworld? I never got it.'

Dayna twisted in his grasp to look him in the face. 'I remember having to talk _you_ into the idea!'

'Ah, well, I didn't want to be too forward. I couldn't have you thinking that I was desperate.'

Dayna gave an evil grin and ground her bottom slowly and suggestively against Tarrant's cock. 'And are you desperate now?'

'No,' he gasped, after a brief pause.

'Ah, well, then,' she said, imitating his tone. She reached forward for Vila's straining giant erection, which lay temptingly close to her grasp. 'Perhaps I should try someone who is!'

'Yes,' Vila gasped, his attention now fully on the younger couple, 'I'm desperate, Dayna! Please!'

Her hand had just closed around his cock, almost making him come on the spot, when he felt the extra pressure of Tarrant's hand closing around hers. Kinky but nice, Vila thought. Very nice, ten fingers instead of five. He almost howled out his despair when he felt Tarrant peeling Dayna's fingers off him and pulling her hand away.

'Not desperate,' Tarrant ground out as he locked his hand with Dayna's, 'just very very keen.'

Tarrant lifted Dayna by the hips and used one hand to push her forward a little, then pulled her back slowly so that her legs splayed wide around his and she lowered herself on to his stiff cock.

Vila groaned almost as loudly as Dayna did as he watched the hard pink prick disappear into her, although it was Dayna who started to pant as she rode up and down on Tarrant's lap. She leaned forward to get a better angle, and suddenly Vila had a pair of bouncing breasts added to his view of proceedings. In fact, from his angle of view Tarrant's glistening shaft was rhythmically hidden and revealed in the gap in Dayna's cleavage as she bounced.

That was just too much, Vila thought, being able to see the whole damned process going on right in his face in full detail. It was all too easy to imagine his own cock slipping into that tight, lithe body, stretching her wide as she lowered herself on to him...

Perhaps Avon and Soolin would provide him with some more bearable visual stimulation. Avon was quiet, but he seemed to be enjoying whatever was going on, if the way his head was rolling against the crook of Vila's elbow was anything to go by. His warm dark hair was tickling Vila's skin, but by this stage Vila was welcoming anything that distracted him from the exquisite agony in his groin. He just couldn't stop himself watching.

The reason for Avon's silence was that Soolin had her fingers stuffed in his mouth, so that Avon could gnaw and suck at them as she rode up and down on his thrusting hips. Soolin's other hand was still scraping at Avon's chest, tugging at his nipples and twisting in the dark hair. Avon's hands were around her waist, but she set the pace as she rocked and drove herself fiercely on to his cock.

It wasn't quite the view he'd been getting from Tarrant and Dayna, Vila thought gloomily, but it was close enough. What was it about the women of Xenon base? Neither of them seemed to be satisfied in bed unless they were tying a bloke down, or knocking him about a bit, or controlling things from on top. Or all of the above. Mind you, at the moment, he'd be more than happy to take anything either girl was offering, even if they did want to be on top. Soolin was starting to scare him a bit, though, although Avon didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Soolin didn't seem to mind Avon not minding either, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

Her lips were parted by rapturous gasps as she rode him harder and harder, and as she started to pant Avon gave a smug, if somewhat muffled, chuckle and slid one hand forward and down from her waist. He slipped his fingers between their bodies as Soolin bounced upwards, and as she came down again he found his mark. Soolin withdrew her hand from his mouth and used it to beat at his chest. A few bounces later, she cried out, then continued to yelp sharply as she was gripped by a long climax. Avon chuckled again and thrust into her over and over, until she collapsed forward on to his body with fatigue.

Avon let her rest for a moment, slowing his movements inside her to a gentle swaying of his hips. His hands crept up to cover her own, where they lay resting on his shoulders. She no longer had the energy to scratch or slap at him. Without other warning, he gripped her tight around the wrists and threw her over into the middle of the bed.

She bounced off Vila, making him wheeze as her elbow hit him in the gut, then Avon rolled her back again in one smooth movement to lie beneath him. He gave a dangerous smile, and Soolin responded with a bright-eyed look of excitement as he pinned her to the mattress.

'My turn!' he snarled, and bent to give her another fierce kiss. She responded with a renewed passion, and they retreated into silence again as they sealed each other's mouths with ardent lips.

Vila's attention was drawn back to the other side of the bed by the noise Dayna was making. It sounded as though she was in distress, but somehow Vila doubted that very much. His opinion was confirmed as he saw what Tarrant was doing with his hands.

He was still slamming his cock into Dayna as she straddled him, but he'd pulled her body back so that she arched against his chest. One hand fondled a breast, while his other hand delved downwards. His space-pale fingers were in stark contrast to the near-black of Dayna's skin as he slid into the moist flesh, stimulating her clitoris as he pumped into her.

Vila thought he could almost see the contractions shuddering through Dayna as she shrieked with orgasm, while Tarrant continued to take her relentlessly. Vila was impressed. He didn't think that, at Tarrant's age, he'd have be showing quite the same control if he had Dayna coming around him like that, although he supposed the experience might have lost some novelty for Tarrant. He wasn't sure whether he or Avon had got to deflower Dayna, but some guys had all the luck.

Dayna pitched forward on the bed, pulling herself free of Tarrant's grasp and letting his erection slip from his body. Vila enjoyed it for a few moments as she sprawled across his chest, panting and sweaty, but she pushed herself free all too soon.

'Dayna,' Tarrant whined, obviously in need of his own climax.

'Oh, all _right_ , then,' Dayna replied in a tone of mock exasperation.

Vila expected her to let Tarrant take her again, and he was rather surprised when she bobbed her head down to take Tarrant's cock, still wet with her own juices, into her mouth. He was so surprised that it took him a moment to notice that she was on elbows and knees, head down and bum up, with that very nice rounded bum pointing right at him. He itched to be able to free a hand to run over its curves, and to slip a finger downwards into the coy pink flesh which peeped at him when she moved in a particular way.

Vila wasn't quite sure where to look. Lovely arse, or lovely mouth sucking a bit of cock? He contented himself with drifting his gaze backwards and forwards between the two. Tarrant too was alternating between watching Dayna's lips slide up and down, and closing his eyes and groaning each time she hit a particularly sensitive spot. After a while, he was doing more groaning than watching, and Vila also found himself spellbound by the sight of Dayna's bobbing head and fast-moving hand.

When Tarrant gave his last, heartfelt grunt and jerked his hips upwards into Dayna's welcoming mouth, Vila felt a painful tightening in his own bollocks and almost came in sympathy. But he'd never been able to bring himself off without a bit of physical stimulation, and he was getting precious little of that. Hell, he was hurting so much now that he probably wouldn't object if one of the blokes went down on him, but both of them looked a little preoccupied.

Avon certainly wasn't about to spare Vila any relief, damn him. His arms pinned Soolin down while he drove into her fast and hard, very very hard. She gripped tight at his shoulders and the bunched muscles in his upper arms, urging him on with little cries of encouragement and delight.

Vila wasn't quite sure whether the grimace that had spread across Avon's face was one of pleasure or torment, but then that was true of most of the times he smiled. And, of course, he quite often grinned because he was tormenting someone else. Not that Soolin looked to be in distress right now. In fact, she seemed to be rather enjoying what Vila would describe as a good and proper fucking.

Soolin cried out more loudly and bucked wildly beneath him, and the grimace broadened into a more recognisable grin. Avon dropped his frenetic pace for a moment, back to what Vila would have described as your standard good hard shagging, and concentrated on stringing Soolin's orgasm out for as long as possible.

He was good, Vila thought with admiration and envy as Soolin was reduced to a quivering panting mess on the bed next to him. He could hear her gasping--'A... A...'--and presumed that she was trying to speak Avon's name, but just didn't have the composure left to get it out. Vila wondered whether she was begging him to stop or to go harder.

Avon moved his hands down her body and slid them under her hips, and picked her up bodily so that he could grasp a generous handful of soft cheek in each palm. He gave several deep thrusts, then his eyes flew wide open, his pupils dilated sharply, and his mouth opened in a wide, silent exclamation. As he subsided with a few final lunges, he collapsed exhaustedly on top of Soolin's sprawled body.

Pins-and-needles started to prickle in Vila's hand as both Soolin and Avon slumped against his arm, but there wasn't enough give in his bonds to wriggle out from under them. He could only watch as Avon finally rolled free and gave a rich, surprised laugh. Then he rolled back again and took the panting blonde into his arms for a deep kiss, which might have lacked some of the passion of their earlier embraces, but still shimmered with intensity.

There was a momentary silence in the room, broken only by heavy breathing from the two spent, entangled couples and the desperate man lying between them. Vila sucked in a deep breath of his own, painfully aware that his joints were starting to hurt as much as his cock, and took his opportunity.

'RIGHT! Will _someone_ please do _something_!' He tried to keep a begging note out of his voice, but failed miserably.

Dayna disentangled herself from Tarrant's long arms and gave Vila's chest a gentle caress. A soft smile spread across her face as she watched Vila's erection twitch visibly with each stroke of her hand, and she bent to kiss him on the lips.

'You poor thing, we got a bit carried away, didn't we?'

'A _bit_???'

On the other side of the bed, Soolin turned over to face him. Avon took the opportunity to snuggle more closely into her arse. 'Well, you did deserve it for putting that camera in my room. That was low, Vila, even for you.'

Vila reddened. 'I know, I've learned my lesson. It's just that I thought you and Dayna were getting some, and I wasn't...' His voice trailed off as a frown creased his face. 'So, you two aren't really, um, an item? That was all for show? 'Cos, y'know, you really had me fooled...'

'You had us _all_ fooled,' Tarrant added.

'Speak for yourself,' Avon said, but he lacked the normal venom in his tone as he continued nuzzling at the back of Soolin's neck.

'Well, we were just going to pretend a bit, you know, before we invited Vila in,' Dayna said, 'but once we got started it was too nice to stop.'

'We did get a bit enthusiastic, didn't we,' Soolin giggled. 'It was hard not to.' She leaned over Vila and gave Dayna another deep kiss, while the men watched on with interest. Vila felt his cock twitching even more insistently in response.

'Look, that's all very nice,' Vila said, 'but can we cut to the chase here? Untie me, or fuck me! Actually, I'd prefer it if you untied me, _then_ fucked me!'

The women broke apart, and Soolin looked down at Vila. 'I don't know,' she said, 'I'm not sure you've been punished enough yet. Or provided us with any restitution.'

'What did you have in mind?' Vila asked.

Soolin smiled, and reached out to run her hand down Vila's weeping cock. 'I suggest you show us whether this is as impressive as it looks. What do you think, Dayna?'

'Oh, I think that'd be suitable punishment. But we don't untie you until we're satisfied!'

'What, both of you?'

A naughty gleam came into Dayna's eyes. 'Yes, both of us. At once.' She looked across to Soolin with a smile, then gestured at Vila's huge cock. 'Go on, Soolin, you have first go, it's your room he broke into.'

Soolin smirked back. 'If you insist.' She turned back to kiss Avon gently on the lips, then patted him indulgently on the cheek. He was a little reluctant to let her go, and his hands lingered on her as she got to her knees.

As Soolin straddled Vila's stomach, Avon lost his misgivings and propped himself up on one elbow. He noticed Tarrant's attention was also riveted to the scene in the centre of the bed, and Dayna failed to hide a little pout as the young pilot completely ignored her. Both men held their breath as Soolin sat tall for a moment, then lowered herself slowly on to Vila.

'Oh, _yes_ ,' Vila groaned as Soolin, still dripping with Avon's juices, slid down effortlessly until he was buried in her to the very hilt. 'Yes, yes, _yes_!' She raised herself up again, slowly, pulling away until just the very tip of Vila's fat rosy head nestled inside her, then slammed down hard, driving the air from his lungs. Vila continued to babble as Soolin kept up her rhythm of slow withdrawal and sudden re-entry. Both Avon and Tarrant let out wistful sighs as Soolin slammed down particularly hard and drew forth a strangled whimper from the bound man.

'Ooooh, Soolin,' he panted, then whimpered again as she all but unsheathed herself, 'ooooh, that's good.' She thrust back downwards and he gasped. 'But, don't hurt me, will you, there's a good girl.' He tossed a head in Avon's direction. 'I don't get off on all that spanked-by-nanny stuff, not like that Alpha pervert.'

'All right, Vila,' Soolin chuckled, looking across at Avon with twinkling eyes, 'I won't hurt you, unless...' She reached out a hand and tweaked a nipple, hard, making him jump. '...unless you keep calling me "good girl". Do that and I might just rip your bollocks off.'

'Fine,' he squeaked, 'understood!' She leaned forward to kiss him, letting his tongue roam into her mouth, but she soon pulled away again. She didn't want anything to distract her from the sensation of Vila's long, fat, and, above all, _hard_ cock driving into her body.

Dayna took up the kiss where Soolin had left off, then moved her lips slightly to whisper in Vila's ear. 'Remember, I said you had to satisfy both of us. At once.'

'I've only got one prick, Dayna, and it's a bit tied up at the moment.'

She winced. 'You deserve even more punishment for that sort of pun. I think we're all getting a bit tired of your complaining, Vila. Why don't I keep you quiet?'

Dayna swung herself smoothly across Vila and sat on his shoulders. They were broader and firmer than she'd expected, especially with the muscles all pumped up by the angle of his bonds. He'd been hiding all sorts of things under those baggy clothes, she mused.

She looked down at Vila and he grinned at her, then poked his tongue out cheekily. She grinned back and pushed herself forward so that she was within reach of his willing mouth. His hot, wet tongue darted forward and nuzzled between her outer folds, then Dayna gave a wail of pleasure as he licked a trail all the way along her moist flesh, lingering at one or two points of interest along the way.

'Dayna!' she heard Soolin pant behind her, and felt the other woman's slim fingers play down the skin of her back. Vila was having an electric effect on both of them, but she missed having his hands on her body. Dayna took a deep breath and, exercising all her willpower, pulled herself free from Vila's laving tongue.

He gave a mumble of disappointment, but Dayna swung herself around quickly so that she knelt astride Vila's head, facing Soolin, and she then bent forward so that Vila could resume his explorations. She reached out her hands for Soolin, and as Vila thrust into the blonde woman and lapped at the dark-skinned one, they caressed each other, running fingertips over breasts and nipples and stomachs.

Tarrant craned his head around the heaving tableau in the middle of the bed to look at Avon. 'Do you think Vila's all right under there? He's making some funny noises.'

Avon looked at the expression of pure pleasure on Dayna's face, and grinned. 'Oh, I daresay Dayna will notice if his tongue stops moving.'

Both men shuffled a little further down the bed so that they could talk more easily, although both gazes kept being drawn back inexorably to the display of firm, bouncing female flesh.

Tarrant felt himself beginning to stir again at the sight and wished he could join in, although he couldn't begrudge Vila a bit of fun after his ordeal. He noticed that Avon was watching too, but with the slightest hint of a pout creeping across his mouth as he watched Soolin enjoying herself. Tarrant had thought him past caring much about anyone else; perhaps he just didn't like sharing his toys. Or, more likely, he was worried that Vila was giving her more pleasure than he had. He knew Avon would absolutely hate the prospect of being outdone by Vila.

`So, Tarrant, was this sort of thing encouraged at the FSA as well?' The dark gaze fixed him as Avon turned away from the others for a moment.

Tarrant gave a sharp bark of a laugh. 'I wish! There weren't enough women to go around, and most of them couldn't be bothered with us poor male cadets.'

Avon gave another of his shark-like grins. 'So you were forced to compromise?'

Tarrant felt suddenly annoyed by Avon's innuendo. 'Adapt and innovate, not compromise. It was actually bloody good at times, if you were with someone who knew what he was doing.'

`Oh?' Avon drawled, and one dark eyebrow went up in a querying challenge.

Tarrant held Avon's gaze for a moment, unsure of just how to read the look on his face. He felt the blood rush into his cheeks and looked away, but his averted gaze fell on Avon's groin. Tarrant found that he wasn't the only one to have recovered from his earlier exertions, and he felt his mouth go dry as he saw Avon's cock swelling back to full arousal, stretching and stiffening.

 _Oh, shit_ , he thought. _Does he think I'm coming on to him? Does he want me to come on to him, or is he just winding me up?_

'Yes,' he responded, looking into Avon's face again. 'Bloody good.' He let his hand drift down to his own cock, giving it a bit of gentle encouragement, although he made sure he turned his head to watch the others while he did it. Two could play at this do-I-don't-I game. It was worth watching Dayna and Soolin's hands roving all over each other, anyway.

'Bloody good?' Avon echoed softly. 'And what was the best part? Giving or taking?'

Tarrant looked back into Avon's eyes. There was no mistaking that look this time--wide, dilated pupils, and an expression of raw hunger. The thought was turning him on.

'Depends on personal preference,' Tarrant said, trying to sound breezy, when he was pretty sure that Avon was asking him just how he wanted to be fucked. He was incredibly surprised to be given the chance to even state a preference.

'And _your_ personal preference was...?' Avon's eyes were boring into him now, and his hand had also moved to pump himself back to maximum stiffness. He had a strong streak of the exhibitionist in him at times, Tarrant thought. He wasn't bothering with the pretence of watching the women.

 _Here goes_ , Tarrant thought. _Why not, seeing it's on offer. Soolin sounded like she was enjoying herself_.

'Well,' he said, still trying to play it cool, 'they've both got their advantages, but I think if I had to choose one, I'd choose...' He pretended to consider for a moment, and watched Avon's eyes widen slightly. He could see him battling not to ask again. That might constitute showing too much of an interest, mightn't it?

'Taking,' he added, flashing Avon a toothy smile. 'I prefer it on the bottom.'

Avon relaxed slightly, and Tarrant knew that they were both getting what they wanted. He smiled. 'Shall I show you how it's done at the FSA? I know you've never had the benefits of proper military training...'

He slithered across the bed, although he had to crawl over Vila's twitching legs to reach Avon. He grabbed the other man's chin without warning and kissed him hard. Avon froze--he might like handing this sort of thing out, but he obviously wasn't used to taking it, Tarrant thought--and Tarrant wondered whether he might push him away. But after a second or two, he melted into the kiss, and Tarrant was almost blown away by the things Avon's talented tongue and lips and teeth were doing to him.

Tarrant felt what seemed like every drop of blood in his body surge towards his already throbbing groin, and he broke away from Avon with a groan. He wanted this annoying, gorgeous man, and he wanted him _now_. He was only vaguely aware of Soolin's sudden scream of delight, but it distracted Avon for long enough for Tarrant to turn around.

Vila's legs were pumping up and down as energetically as his bonds would allow, and Tarrant positioned himself carefully on his hands and knees. Being kneed in the groin by Vila wouldn't do much for the state of his arousal. Soolin's cries started to fade away, although Dayna was starting to chime in as well with some distinctly enthusiastic noises. When Tarrant twisted his head to look behind him, he saw that he had Avon's undivided attention again.

'Proper military training doesn't include much foreplay, then,' Avon remarked, his warm hands playing across the smooth skin of Tarrant's arse.

'I thought we'd both had that already,' Tarrant panted, turned on beyond belief by the feel of Avon's fingers gliding across his body. One finger slipped between his cheeks and went unerringly to the target, and Tarrant was embarrassed to hear himself squeak with pleasure. Nothing wrong with Avon's guidance system skills.

Avon chuckled and circled his finger around the puckered flesh, making Tarrant moan with delight. He moaned even louder as the finger dipped into him. The finger was removed and replaced by another, this time coated with something cold and slippery. Tarrant squealed.

'I did remember that this task requires proper lubrication, officer. Luckily Soolin's jar was lying on the floor,' Avon commented casually. His voice was all saccharine innocence as he added, 'Should I have warmed that first?'

Tarrant was tempted to roar a terse 'yes' at him, but the finger was sliding in and out of him in such a tantalising rhythm that he had difficulty in saying anything at all. He just groaned again.

Avon took him at his word when he said he didn't need much foreplay, and as soon as he'd started to loosen he felt Avon's swollen cock pressing up against him. That was cool, too, he'd obviously spread a generous amount of the lubricant on himself as well. Tarrant felt only a momentary and not entirely unwelcome pain as Avon pushed insistently through the slightly rebellious muscles of his arse, then felt the delicious sensation of being filled inside. Avon paused for a moment, and Tarrant felt his sigh as Avon nestled his balls against Tarrant's body.

'There's just one thing, Avon,' he managed to say, although his voice started to tremble as Avon started to move inside him with gentle, shallow thrusts.

'Mmmm?'

'Just in case you've been getting ideas, this doesn't mean you can bugger me figuratively as well as literally. I don't do obedient catamite.'

Avon laughed, and Tarrant shivered at the extra stimulation. 'You don't do obedient anything.' He began to thrust a little harder, with longer strokes, and Tarrant couldn't hold back his cry of satisfaction. He didn't particularly want to.

And when Avon's hands gripped his shoulders so that he could take him harder yet, sending electric shocks of sensation throughout his body as he hit just the right spot, over and over again, Tarrant's satisfaction turned into ecstasy. He began to pant, crooning Avon's name as the older man set his insides on fire with each silken thrust. Damn it, he knew he was stoking an ego that didn't need any more inflating, but he couldn't help himself.

Tarrant flinched as he saw Vila's knees jerk up convulsively beneath him several times, and he heard the other man's deep grunts of relief as he came. The small part of his brain still capable of conscious thought registered that Vila's groans were quite audible. Dayna must finally have taken pity and let him breathe.

Avon felt the young man judder beneath him and he grinned, then redoubled his efforts. The way Tarrant was whining was a pretty good indication that he was giving his prostate a thorough work-out, and he doubted Tarrant would last too much longer. He slid one hand down from the bony shoulder, traced a line across the heaving ribs, then slipped it around Tarrant's waist. Tarrant bucked beneath him as Avon closed his fist around the pulsing cock and began to pump.

He was right, Tarrant was close to the edge, and he didn't have to work him for very long before he felt sticky semen gushing past his thumb, and the jerky convulsions of Tarrant's arse around his cock. He forced his mind to disassociate for a moment, fought hard for control of his body, then let out a deep breath as the moment of danger passed. He grabbed Tarrant's shoulders again and began to pound into his tight arse with renewed enthusiasm.

Slowly, Tarrant collapsed beneath him, first dropping down on to his elbows, then sliding forward until he was sprawled on his belly over Vila's legs. Avon kept up his relentless pace, enjoying the way Tarrant balanced over Vila's thigh, presenting his slim behind at a perfect angle. He lay right over the taller man now, holding his hips and scrabbling into the sheets with his toes as he sought extra purchase.

Avon took a great deal of pleasure from the soft gasps coming from the man below him, and from his unsuccessful attempts to lift Avon's weight and push himself upright. He let the excitement build, then as Tarrant squirmed beneath him again he felt waves of release wash through him. He arched his back as he came with a shout, thrust himself a last few times into Tarrant's surrendered body, then collapsed on top of the lanky man in an exhausted, sweaty heap.

He could barely hear Vila over the sound of his own ragged breathing. 'Finished? Then you can get off my legs, you bloody great lump.'

Avon was ready to get up anyway, so he waited only a moment before pushing himself upright on shaky arms. He hissed as he pulled his softening cock from Tarrant's tight little hole. He looked up the bed as he sat up, then froze.

The girls had untied Vila's arms, and he sat up in a half-reclined position. His body was being cradled by a kneeling Dayna, who had his head comfortably pillowed against her breasts, and he had one arm wrapped companionably around Soolin's waist. All three were looking at the two men with a faint air of incredulity. Vila looked quite amused, Avon thought--after all, it was nothing he hadn't seen before--but Soolin looked rather surprised, and Dayna had a look of outright shock on her face. Avon felt himself unaccountably blushing, and did his best to slide behind his most arrogant mask.

'Hell, Avon,' Vila said, 'I thought you were never going to come. How were the girls supposed to untie my legs with you two spread all over me?'

Tarrant groaned and rolled himself off Vila's legs, then grabbed frantically at the sheets as he almost fell off the end of the bed. Avon hid a smile when he saw just how flushed and dishevelled the young pilot looked as he clawed his way back upright.

'And as for _you_ , Tarrant, you and your bloody FSA games,' Vila went on. 'Did you _have_ to come all over my leg? Cramp's bad enough.'

Soolin slipped out of Vila's arms and went to the foot of the bed, where she deftly unfastened the restraints around Vila's ankles.

'Ooh, that's better,' he said with a sigh, and pulled his knees right up into his chest. That had the effect of rocking him back further into Dayna's embrace, and she giggled and bent forward to kiss Vila's throat. He gave a satisfied moan as she nibbled her way along his jaw line, and as she hit a sensitive spot he spun around in her embrace.

Kneeling face to face across the bed, they began to kiss in earnest. Tarrant and Avon both got an excellent view of Vila's dangling cock twitching outwards and upwards as he ran his hands over Dayna's nubile young body. She laughed into his mouth as the tip of his long erection nudged against her, and dropped one hand down to give him a good hard squeeze. For once, Vila didn't complain.

He broke off the kiss and growled at her, 'Come on, then, let me show you how a real red-blooded man does it.'

'Ooh,' Dayna teased, stretching her hand down to tickle at his balls, 'promises, promises.' Vila tumbled her to the bed in one swift motion, and the room was rent by a sharp, excited squeal as Vila thrust his ample organ into the wriggling girl. He started to plunge into her supine body with enthusiasm.

'Looks like I'm not wanted there,' Soolin said with a cool sardonic smile, and sat down at the end of the bed between Avon and Tarrant. 'That was quite a show, boys.'

Avon chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. 'I always aim to please.'

'Well, you were certainly aiming at something,' Soolin answered, and settled into his arms. 'I just wish you were as good a shot with a gun.'

She extended a hand to Tarrant, and he scooted over to snuggle into her other flank. She pulled both men over so that they lay on the bed next to Vila and Dayna's writhing bodies. The three of them tangled together in a loose embrace, and their hands and mouths were indiscriminate as they caressed each other softly and intimately, almost carelessly.

Soolin sighed in pleasure as she felt the pressure of both men's bodies against hers. After a while she could distinguish between their hands--Avon's fingers were blunt and his palms were broad and strong, and he preferred firm strokes, while Tarrant's fingers were much longer and finer-boned and caressing--and there was no mistaking the contrast in their kisses. She'd remember the way Avon kissed for the rest of her life, she thought. They felt different to the touch, too; Tarrant was all bone and sinew beneath the bare skin, while Avon was sturdier and her fingers ran through the soft hair on his chest and belly.

She thought she would have exhausted herself completely with Dayna and then Avon and then Vila--she'd certainly never had a session like this before, so she wasn't quite sure _what_ she was capable of--but the delicate double stimulation she was getting proved that she was wrong. She began to press herself more enthusiastically against the men, and was pleasantly surprised to feel a hot, hard column of flesh poking into her hip.

The sound of soft panting and moaning from Vila and Dayna had got her thoroughly aroused all over again, and she slipped her hand down to rub along the length of the hard cock. It didn't feel familiar, but the long slim outline gave her a good idea of who it belonged to.

'Tarrant?' she asked, and he chuckled.

'At your service,' he said, casting a smug look across their tangled bodies to Avon, whose cock had resolutely refused to arise from the nest of dark hair in his groin.

Avon caught his glance and gave a lazy, arrogant smile. 'You will discover one day, Tarrant, that quality is infinitely preferable to quantity.'

'And here was me aiming for both.' He rolled on top of Soolin, pushing Avon off to lie sandwiched between the two couples.

'I wouldn't call your earlier display an indication of quantity, unless sex has suddenly turned into a race. I always find it more fun when it lasts.'

Soolin stretched out a hand to ruffle Avon's hair. 'Oh, leave the boy alone, you grumpy old thing,' she said with a smile, as he scowled at her but didn't pull away from her touch. 'There's a place for both.'

'There's a place for this, too,' Tarrant said with a wicked grin, and slid himself into Soolin's body. She gasped and drew her legs up to allow him to get the full length of his cock into her. Her hand dropped from Avon's hair to slide around the back of his neck, and she pulled him down firmly to kiss her as Tarrant set up an energetic rhythm.

Avon slipped out of her grasp as she grew more distracted, and lay back in the narrow gap in the middle of the bed. He stretched his hands behind his head and turned from side to side, watching the way both women lay with eyes half closed and lips parted in pleasure, while both men grimaced and sweated as they pounded up and down.

He was starting to get bounced about on the mattress, so he sat up and slid himself down to the foot of the bed. He sat there for a moment in a loose cross-legged position, giving his aching empty balls the space they needed. They were a youngster's game, orgies. He was probably going to regret this when he tried to get out of bed tomorrow--his skin burned already where his sweat had seeped into the scratches Soolin had given him. He might regret it for a load of other reasons, as well, but he concentrated on the physical consequences for the moment.

Both Dayna and Soolin were panting and calling out in pleasure now, and Avon watched two sweaty male arses bouncing up and down not quite in tandem. The frenetic pace suggested that both Vila and Tarrant were close to the end. He chuckled and shook his head indulgently, then got to his feet.

Avon pulled a bare minimum of clothes back on, then slipped back to Vila's room. With any luck, he could watch to the end on the viewscreen, nick the tape, hide it behind a service panel in the hallway, and be back in time for a nice post-coital group cuddle--all in the interests of crew harmony, of course; it wasn't like he _needed_ the cuddle, after all. And who knew what else might happen, given a bit of time. He hadn't had a taste of Dayna yet, and he was curious.

 


End file.
